


fire lilies and moon flowers.

by lightsofblue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Post-Finale, Zutara, zuko is a girl in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsofblue/pseuds/lightsofblue
Summary: this is about princesses. cursed princesses, princesses that rule the sky, princesses that have scars in their faces and scars in their hearts.and this is about the girls that fall in love with them.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	fire lilies and moon flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is zutara, but sapphic, on this work Zuko is a princess called Mizuko. Is placed two/three years after the sozin's comet events. Almost eveything of the original atla plot is the same here. I'll write some one shots of the past to give a little perspective on some events.

“The earth kingdom has purple sunsets.” Katara thought, as she sat in front of the window, watching the sun sink beyond the horizon. She noticed that in one corner of the sky the moon was already visible, just a transparent circle contrasting against the evening sky, it was the anticipated confirmation that there would be a full moon that night.

She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about how energetic she felt during the nights of full moon, and from one thought to another she found herself remembering Princess Yue, with her long white hair and her eyes blue as clear water. Despite having known the princess for only a short time, Katara treasured those memories zealously...

She had met the moon, in person, _the moon_.

Katara liked to think that even when the princess was a powerful spirit ruling the sky, she would remember her.

"Are you asleep, Katara?" Toph’s voice startled her. She was usually able to tell that Toph was approaching when she was still meters away, the earthbender didn't exactly have a delicate walk.

"No." She answered, waking up, she was about to fall asleep. "What's going on?" she asked shortly thereafter, getting up ready for whatever news Toph brought.

"Aang, Mizuko, everyone's here." Toph announced, happy.

Both Katara and Toph had been in Ba Sing Se for two weeks. About a month ago, King Kuei had sent messages to everyone, indicating that he needed urgent help with a very important matter. Princess Mizuko had some setbacks and couldn't get there sooner, Aang had gone to get Sokka and Suki and between one thing and another the important meeting was postponed. Katara knew Toph well enough to understand how Ba Sing Se made her feel like a recluse. In addition king Kuei refused to provide any details until the rest arrived, leaving Toph, and Katara herself, with nothing to do but wander around. The arrival of the rest of the group meant that they would soon know what was wrong with the earth kingdom and would soon be able to sort it out and leave.

As they both headed to where the rest of the group was, Katara smiled, because she would see her boyfriend and the rest of her friends, and because Toph was happy.

***

Katara hugged Aang first, leaving a small kiss on his cheek, then she hugged Sokka and Suki, whom she had not seen in about six months. Finally she turned to Mizuko, whom she had not seen in nearly a year. The princess was dressed in her ceremonial fire lady's clothing, black hair gathered into a formal hairstyle.

"Mizuko, I thought you weren't coming." She told her, just before she hugged the fire lady. Katara noticed that the princess smelled of chamomile.

"Oh, you don't know how hard it was to make this trip, my ministers acted as if the nation would fall apart the minute I set foot out of there." Mizuko commented, as the hug was reciprocated. "They even forced me to bring in a personal guard..." added the firebender, Katara finished the hug, looking at Mizuko with a big smile.

"Is Katara done hugging everyone?" asked Toph, pretending to be serious. Everyone laughed, except Mizuko, who only composed a small smile.

"Well, we all can´t use nudges as greetings, can we?" Katara said, nudging Toph friendly. Now everyone laughed, even Mizuko.

It was good that they were all together again.

"Kuei has already informed you of what this is all about?" Aang asked, Katara and Toph answered in unison that he didn't. Like Katara, Aang was happy to see his friends, but she sensed his concern too. King Kuei wouldn't call them all unless something very serious was going on.

"It's strange." Mizuko said, crossing her arms. "Why all the secrecy?"

"Nothing new here in Ba Sing Se, but yes, it's strange that Kuei is acting this way." Toph said. Sokka and Suki agreed, of the joy of reunion only the memory remained. Now their faces expressed concern over the matter, which although it had been so urgent, the king decided to postpone for two weeks. 

"A Dai Li agent approaches." Toph announced, whispering, everyone was immediately tense. The agent appeared through a side door, giving everyone a standing ovation. Then, politely but unemotionally, he announced:

"The king regrets not being able to receive you properly, he is a little busy at the moment. He asks you to have dinner and rest, tomorrow after breakfast he will wait for you in the council room, to discuss the reason why he solicited your presence on the earth kingdom."

"Council room?" said Suki, frowning. "What's going on?"

"I'm not allowed to reveal details. Tomorrow king Kuei will inform you accordingly." The agent replied, withdrawing in the process.

"Remind me why I do not trust the Dai Li?" Suki grumbled, her eyes narrowed.

"They betrayed king Kuei and joined my sister Azula." Mizuko replied, folding her arms, a note of irony in her voice.

"This one was not lying." Toph said. Everyone was silent, not knowing very well what to say.

"We must be patient. Kuei will surely explain tomorrow and it will all make sense." Aang assured. Katara took his hand and agreed with him. If they'd already waited two weeks, one night wouldn't be a big deal.

They all had dinner in the royal dining room, guarded by a few Dai Li agents. The conversation was pleasant, but nothing deep, nothing endearing. The presence of the Dai Li made everything tense, everything uncomfortable. At the end of the meal Sokka and Suki excused themselves, saying that they were too exhausted. Toph left as well.

"I feel tired too, Katara. I'm going to sleep." Aang yawned, as if to make a point. The waterbender gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, sweetie. I'll stay up a little longer. See you tomorrow."

Katara watched him leave the dining room, a smile on her lips. Mizuko cleared her throat and Katara looked at her right away. The fire lady was smiling.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I haven't seen you in a year, and if you're not sleepy, I don't see why we can't catch up, Katara. Besides, I know it's a full moon tonight."

"We can go somewhere with fresh air." Katara muttered, glancing sidelong at the Dai Li agents, who stood like statues, listening to everything they said.

"Done." Mizuko agreed, standing up. 

Both walked away from the dining room, Katara, who knew the palace best, guided Princess Mizuko to a balcony where much of Ba Sing Se's upper ring could be seen. In the sky the moon was shining in all its splendor.

"Even here they must be watching us." Katara muttered, referring to the Dai Li agents.

"My personal guard is watching us too." Mizuko replied. "I've already forgotten what privacy was." Katara noticed that Mizuko sounded a bit tired, like, mentally exhausted.

"Being a fire lady is a complicated job, huh?"

"And exhausting." Mizuko agreed. "But I don't want to talk about it now, tell me, how's it going with Aang?"

"Well, he's a good boyfriend, you know? Sweet, kind. My dad loves him."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mizuko replied, glad that Katara looked content. 

"How are you, about the Mai thing, I mean?" Katara ventured to ask.

"Aang can't keep a secret, huh?" she observed, Mizuko, shaking her head.

"It was Toph who told me." Katara replied. Mizuko turned to look at her right away, burst out laughing.

"Toph? On Agni's name. None of you can keep a secret, huh?" Mizuko looked amused. She snorted shortly thereafter, remembering the initial question. "I'm fine. It's been a few months now."

"So you're okay?" insisted Katara.

"Totally."

"Well, remember I'm a healer. I've never healed a broken heart, but I can try."

Mizuko smiled at Katara.

"Oh, I will let you know if you can do something for my heart, then." 

Katara returned the smile.

***

The council room was a beautiful space with scale maps and enough space to gather the councils of the four nations. Everyone was already there: Suki, Sokka, an eager Toph, Mizuko with two of her personal guards, Aang and Katara. There were also two members of the Council of Five. All this only made Katara think the worst.

When King Kuei entered through the gates he was accompanied by two Dai Li agents. He looked exhausted and nervous. He began by welcoming everyone, apologizing for not attending them sooner. Taking a seat at the head of the table, Katara noticed that the king was breathing heavily.

"He looks pretty bad." Katara mused to Aang, he nodded slightly. The airbender was about to give Katara an answer when Kuei took the council for granted.

A member of the council, General How, stood up and began to speak.

"For several months now we have received reports of strange disappearances from various parts of the Earth Kingdom." Said the general. "It began in villas, small towns. Young people mostly, we imposed measures like curfews and organized raids, but we haven't been able to find any of the missing people."

Katara noticed that, from her seat, Mizuko looked a bit uneasy.

"The problem escalated to bigger places. A month and a half ago, young people began to disappear in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. We don't have a single clue who's behind this, or why, and... We're desperate."

"Even the Dai Li couldn't find out anything? We are screwed." Toph said.

"Toph!" exclaimed Katara. The girl shrugged her shoulders, not regretting the comment.

"We've had reports that the Fire Nation has is facing something similar." King Kuei mentioned. "Young people, right Mizuko?"

The Fire Lady nodded.

"Reports began two months ago, exclusively in sparsely populated areas. Most are young, all firebenders, also some elderly. My soldiers are doing everything they can to find the missing. We've implemented curfews, but it doesn't seem to be working. They disappear from their own beds while they sleep." Mizuko admitted. Katara knew in that moment the reason Mizuko had been delayed. She was dealing with problems in the Fire Nation as well.

"They're taking away the weak." Sokka said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. He got a little nervous and cleared his throat. "Of the strongest, they are taking the weakest. The young ones who haven’t mastered their bending. And the older people... because you know older people can be weak, not always of course, King Bumi is really powerful... I guess you all understand my point."

"Sokka's right." Toph agreed.

"Plus they're playing with the stability of the realms." Katara said. "If citizens cannot trust their leaders to care for those who need it most, then..."

"Then they wouldn’t want those leaders." Toph finished. Everyone seemed to be looking at Mizuko and King Kuei.

"Here have already been protests." Kuei muttered.

"There's something I don't understand... Who would do this? Attack the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. It doesn't make sense." Aang reflected.

"The water tribes have not reported any disappearances." the second council member said, Katara looked at him with deadly eyes.

"Maybe that's because access to our tribes is more complicated than access to other nations." Katara suggested.

"That's what I explained to him." Said General How, who seemed embarrassed by his partner's comment.

For a few moments everyone was silent. The air was tense, uneasy. There was a problem and no one knew exactly how to deal with it.

"I am only asking for your help because you all have far more experience than I, or any of us, in dealing with other situations. Fire Lady Mizuko, I know your nation isn't having a good time, but if we join forces maybe we can work it out."

Mizuko seemed lost in her musings, as if the solution depended on her.

"I propose that we start by going to the places where the first cases were reported." Toph suggested.

"Potential victims should be put under some kind of protection, at least that's what we did in the Fire Nation." Mizuko counted suddenly.

"We have to leave today, don't we?" Katara asked. "I think it would be best if we split into groups to cover more ground."

"That's a good idea. I'll send some Dai Li agents with you." Kuei offered.

"No offense, King Kuei, but I would rather have the Kyoshi warriors. I think they are more trust-"

Suki was interrupted by a small confrontation that began to take place at one of the side doors. Katara recognized a Fire Nation soldier trying to get past a Dai Li agent. The first had a scroll in his hand and insisted on seeing Mizuko as soon as possible. The second repeated that the council could not be interrupted.

"Let him pass." Kuei ordered.

The Fire Nation soldier practically ran to Mizuko, looking worried.

"It's urgent, your highness." He exclaimed. Mizuko unrolled the paper and read the message. Katara noticed that Mizuko had suddenly become very pale.

"Mizuko, what happened?" asked the waterbender.

"Azula..." Mizuko began to say. Everyone was tense when they heard that name. "Azula has disappeared from the prison."


End file.
